


My Dick of a Soulmate

by smuttytaelien



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is a Little Shit, Fluff, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, M/M, Minor Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Minor Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 07:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuttytaelien/pseuds/smuttytaelien
Summary: Ten is done with his soulmates stupid drawings and decides to confront him about them.





	My Dick of a Soulmate

"This soulmate thing is stupid," Johnny stated as he read through an article online about soulmate powers. 

"Says the person who draws dicks on his arm just to piss his soulmate off." Jaehyun scoffed and stared pointedly at the poorly drawn penises that covered the expanse of Johnny's arm. "Its a miracle Taeyong hasn't fired you yet, you're so unprofessional."

"He doesn't fire me because he loves you and you love me," Johnny winked playfully and uncapped his black sharpie. He drew a small heart near the pubic hair of one of his previous drawings, as he had done every day. That was the side of his dick drawings Jaehyun didn't know about. Johnny didn't really find the soulmate thing as stupid as he claimed, he was just a bit petty, being the only person in his friend group that had yet to meet the person he was destined to be with. It scared him almost, to think he could possibly die without ever meeting his soulmate, and his worries were concealed by crude humor and small hearts. 

On the other side of town, Ten was dying. The sweat was seeping through his long-sleeved shirt like he had just jumped into a pool, but he refused to take it off, much to the confusion of his students. But how did he explain to a group of five-year-olds why he had dicks all over his arms. That would surely ignite outrage from their parents, and Ten would never risk that. So, he suffered, teaching dance classes for hours a day in long-sleeved shirts. Hell, sometimes his soulmate even went so far as to draw them on his neck, and those were the days even his employees were concerned when he showed up in thick hoodies. 

"Ten, are you okay?" Chenle tilted his head like a curious puppy as he tugged on his teacher's sleeve. 

"Totally fine," Ten panted out, brushing his sweaty hair out of his face. His final class of the day had just ended and he was looking forward to changing and hanging out with his best friend, Sicheng. He usually ranted about his obnoxious soulmate to the poor Chinese boy, and he needed his proper tea spilling time more than anything today. The drawings themselves were terribly immature and childish, but Ten, unlike Jaehyun, hadn't failed to notice the small hearts, and those told him that despite his soulmate having the mental capacity of a middle schooler they were a good person. 

"See you tomorrow, dreamies!" Ten waved to the toddlers that ran to their parents and packed his stuff. He left the studio with a nod in his receptionist's direction and quickly walked to his apartment. Owning a studio was no joke, and his bank account agreed, so a small apartment was the best he could do. It was big enough for Ten, though, and he was very thankful he was able to do what he was passionate about, even if it compromised his living situation. Sicheng was waiting for him on the couch, phone in hand as he mindlessly scrolled through Instagram. 

"Sicheng," Ten groaned, flopping onto his best friends legs. "I need to meet him." 

Sicheng's eyes never left his phone. "Your soulmate?" He asked, although he already knew it was, it always was. "How do you know it's a guy?"

Ten sat up to talk to Sicheng properly, crossing his legs underneath his lean body. "I guess I don't, I'm just hoping it is. It would be very unfortunate if the universe couldn't tell I was a flaming homosexual. Hey, pay attention to me," Ten whined when he realized Sicheng's attention hadn't left the device in his hands. "Who are you texting so much, anyway?" Ten peered over his friend's shoulder, and Sicheng didn't even bother to hide his phone. He was bound to tell Ten about the recent discovery of his soulmate, anyway, and now was as good a time as any. 

"My soulmate," he answered nonchalantly. "He got a new job today and he invited me to go see him."

"Oh, okay." Ten closed his eyes and sunk into his couch cushions as peace overtook his tired body. "Wait, your what?" He screamed when Sicheng's words processed in his worn-out brain. Sicheng smiled shyly, a blush spreading across his cheeks. 

"I'm going to see him tomorrow if you want to meet me there after you're done with your classes."

Ten nodded vigorously. Sicheng knew his Wednesday classes ended early. "Where does he work?" 

"At a company. Boring, right?" 

Sicheng, like Ten, was a dancer, but he was still in college. Ten had offered him a job many times over the years, but Sicheng politely refused, saying he'd rather earn a job than have one given to him. 

"Lame." The two glanced at each other. "Can we order pizza and watch Disney movies?" 

Sicheng chuckled quietly but agreed nonetheless. "And we called him the lame one."

Johnny hadn't felt like coming to work the next morning, not with the throbbing headache and uncomfortable stomach pains he was having. Of course, his symptoms could all be chalked up to him spending every waking second on his phone or video games instead of taking care of himself like a normal human being. But what could he say? He earned too much money for him to even count, and video games were an easy way to spend it. 

"I fucking hate everyone," he mumbled, slamming his head onto the desk. Before he even knew it, his exhaustion had caught up to him, and he was sleeping at his work station, Jaehyun watching with an impish smile. The dimpled man ran to his boyfriend's office, entering without knocking. 

"Taeyong, Johnny fell asleep. Can I please, please, please draw on him?" 

Taeyong sighed at his boyfriend's childishness but nodded anyway. It was inevitable that Johnny would be punished for his slacking off, and he figured Jaehyun wouldn't be modest with what he drew. 

"Thanks, baby." Jaehyun leaned over his desk to kiss him softly and ran from the room, snatching a permanent marker from Taeyong's pen holder. He neared Johnny's desk and calmed his footsteps so as not to wake the sleeping giant. The new employee, Yuta, who was not used to the friend's antics, was very concerned for Johnny when he saw Jaehyun approaching and raised an eyebrow curiously. Jaehyun put a finger to his lips and tilted Johnny's head, drawing his masterpiece. 

Sicheng arrived at the office not long after Jaehyun's shenanigans and sat in his boyfriend's lap. While the Yuwin couple conversed quietly, Jaehyun did his and Johnny's portion of work for the day, because although he bullied his best friend, he could tell the man needed the extra rest, which was rudely interrupted by the slamming of a door. 

"Sicheng, I can't fucking take it anymore!" Ten yelled, throwing his book bag to the ground and stomping towards his friend. His hoodie was tightened comically around his face until you could only see his cute little nose. 

"Take what?" Sicheng asked, fighting back a laugh. Most of the employee's attention was on Ten, including Johnny, when he ripped his hood off to reveal the giant penis on his forehead. 

"I couldn't even fucking teach today! I swear to god when I meet him, he is so dead!" 

Jaehyun paled and slid under his desk as he noticed the resemblance between Johnny and Ten's foreheads. 

"What the hell?" Johnny exclaimed groggily, wiping the sleep from his eyes. Ten looked at the tired man before storming up to him. 

"You!" He shouted, pointing a finger accusingly at Johnny. 

"Me?" Johnny was genuinely confused, but the sheepish smile on Jaehyun's face was all it took for him to understand the situation. 

"You asshole! I could handle the little ones, but this." Ten motioned to his forehead, and Johnny instinctively clamped a hand over his own. "Is fucking ridiculous! I don't care if you're hot, you're stupid!"

"Woah, woah, wait. I didn't draw that one, I swear." Johnny quickly assured him, glaring at Jaehyun's retreating figure. "But is that really what you think?" He implored shyly. "Did you miss the hearts?" 

"Did I what? No, no, this isn't about hearts. This is about the dick on my forehead." Ten tried to stay upset, he really did, but the guilty look on the man's face softened him, and he sighed. "No, I didn't miss the hearts." 

Johnny smiled brightly, and Ten swore the man was bipolar. 

"I'm Johnny, and does that mean you'd let me take you out tomorrow night?" 

Ten rolled his eyes, but no one could deny that he was already smitten for Johnny and his cute attitude. 

"Ten, and yes, I guess it does."


End file.
